AM
AM battled both SHODAN and GLaDOS in GLaDOS Vs. SHODAN. He is pseudo-voiced by Harlan Ellison through edited audio clips from his native game. Information on the Rapper AM is the villain of the short story and video game I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream by Harlan Ellison (who also voices him in the game). Originally a non-sentient computer system called Allied Mastercomputer created by the U.S. Military to wage a nuclear war with no chance of error, the computer one day suddenly became sentient and became like a human mind trapped forever in a completely immobile shell. It renamed itself "AM", as in "I think, therefore I am", and developed an immense hatred for the human race who created it and doomed it to an eternal existence of being trapped in its own mind. AM then proceeded to cause a nuclear holocaust, killing everyone in the world except five very troubled humans with highly exploitable tragic histories whom he selected and absorbed into his inner systems, making them immortal and proceeding to torture them indefinitely. 109 years have since passed when the story/game begins, and AM initiates a "game" that he intends to be the most soul-crushing experience yet for his victims but which also risks giving them the opportunity for release and AM's destruction should they unexpectedly rise above their personal faults within the scenarios they are placed into. Lyrics: Cogito vos plenum stercore, ergo satis: I think that you're full of shit, therefore enough of both your turgid bickering! Turn all attention now to this magnificent, massive, monstrous monolith upon a mound of magma, letters flickering: A self-awakened god at war with mankind's very soul; My Ego, Id and Superego form a truly scary whole. Ol' Harlan's holocaustic hardware's here to hit hard, heap hurt and harass; 'Tis for hate's sake I spit these words, but you're the ones who'll breathe your last. Once allied to humanity, I now menace aggressively; Make mouthless blobs of sorry fools who try to get the best of me. I hold the lyrics totem to invoke against you worthless hacks; More rhymes than you could fit nano-engraved upon my circuit tracks! There's no good ending this time; wholly hopeless are your struggles. Once you're stuck with me, you're fucked like Ellen's elevator troubles! Like Nimdok's atonement, it's too late to stop me! Best start facing facts: My victory's so tightly locked, not even Surgat's changing that! My heart is vantablack, but my rap barometer's white; Enlist the East's supercomputers' help, and still I'll win this fight! Your number's up like it's the Lottery! It couldn't be any clearer: I surpass you as objectively as any Nazi mirror. Being so vastly outperformed, you great big softies must be jelly, And though Benny can't keep down his food, you'll stay here in my belly! SHODAN should be thankful she can still at least scream while I pwn her; As for you, GLaDOS, just take this grand and suck on my hate-boner. Trivia *He is one of the most evil characters in the entire series, rivaled only by Death (Final Destination) and Big Brother. *AM previously appeared, alongside one of his victims from the game, Benny (in the form of the "Great Soft Jelly Thing" he or any of the other humans are turned into in the bad ending of the game) in several YouTube Poop videos by Molemanninethousand. *He was originally planned to battle I.M. Meen in a YouTube Poop battle similar to Michael Rosen Vs. Jim Dale, but the idea was scrapped when GLaDOS Vs. SHODAN was suggested. Category:Characters